Black Ruby: The reimagened tale of snow white
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A Yugioh ZEXAL snow white parody. Yuma is young boy who's hidden strength is a threat to a selfish, vain and evil king. Who wants him dead. A young prince who seems to have zero emotion wishes to defy the king and save Yuma. Can the young boy defeat the darkness and find true love in the one that was sent to kill him? Yuma/Astral Yaoi BoyXBoy love. Lemons in the future.
1. The boy with autum skin

**SOTP: Hey all, hey all! I decided to try writing a new Yugioh fairy tale! I know, I have plenty of other stories, but I need a new one to get the creativity going again! And since I've been rewatching zexal, Yuma and Astral are the pairing we're doing for this! And the fairy tale is one classic I have yet to tackle!**

**Yuma: You're not putting us in a princess story are you?**

**SOTP: Almost every fairy tale has a princess Yuma. You're gonna have to deal.**

**Astral: So which story have you chosen for us?**

**SOTP Holds up story book**

**Yuma and Astral: Snow white?**

**SOTP: Yeah I figured this would be fun to tackle. I will be making a few changes though! For one, no drawfs. I know, their in the Disney title, but I don't write for the mouse, I write for me! And don't worry I plan to make this good. Now this will be a yaoi story. Boy on boy romance. No gender bent Yuma in a dress.  
**

**Yuma: Phew!**

**SOTP: For now at least...and if you guys are good and like this enough I may just add a lemon here and there. At least two. Ok then!  
Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, long before any of you were born, their was a kingdom of people called Astral's. Alien like beings, who lived in harmony with humans. The two worked and lived together to build a strong and prosperous land. Yet this was not always so. Their was once a time when these two beings almost went to war. This is tale of two people, one from each race, came to together to defeat the hatred and darkness. With a bond of love and hope._

_In __small country village hidden from the large kingdom by the forest, lived a_ _kind and gentle healer women who was about to have another baby. Married to a loving, adventurer of a husband, and already having been blessed with a beautiful daughter, the women's happiness only grew at the thought of another member of her family._

_One Autumn day as the cool wind made the leaves fall from their branches, the women sat resting underneath a big oak tree that grew right by her home. As she placed down the book she was reading, she looked to left to notice a single wild rose growing from a bush. While all the other buds had long since withered, this rose refused too. Choosing instead to bloom until the very end._

_The women smiled in admiration of the roses beauty just as a gentle breeze came by and shook a few petals from the flower. The wind softly carried the rose petals, a tan colored leaf, and a feather from a raven, landing the items right onto the page of the women's open book. As if the breeze had purposely laid them there._

_Staring at the three items in awe, the women was struck with a moment of inspiration. She then made a wish for her soon to be born son._

_"I pray to have a son with skin as tan as the autumn leaves, hair as black as raven wings, and eyes as red as these petals. With the strength and resolve of that rose. To endure and conquer, in the face of any doubt."_

_And that very winter, a son was born to the women and her husband, just as she wished he would be. Dark raven hair, copper skin and beautiful, shinning red eyes that sparkled with hope. The boy was everything the couple had hoped he'd be and they knew that he was part of their lives for a very special reason. _

_And thus he was given the name, Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo._

_Years had gone by and Yuma grew up as a fun loving, cheerful and adventurous thirteen year old boy with a gentle heart. Though he did prove to stubborn at times. Especially with his older sister Kari. Yet Yuma was also very determined in any and every goal he set. He dreamed of one day going off to explore the kingdom and find new treasures, just as his father before him. _

_However, Yuma had always lived in the country. He had never once gone into the large village that sat at the foot of the castle. Nor had he met many astral folk. He had seen them once or twice before, yet Yuma never really knew what interacting with one was like._

_He had no idea that the once peaceful kingdom was now ruled by a dark, evil and selfish king._

_So greedy was he for the crown that he poisoned his own father and step mother with no one being wise to his crime. Both king and Queen died from his terrible act and the cold hearted prince known as Black Mist, became ruler. Taxing his human subjects to the brink and making them do hard labor for little pay. Meanwhile his own kind were nothing more than tools he used to conquer countries and wage war with. So that he would look like a rising hero taking down anyone who dared to fight him. Both humans and astrals blamed the other for their perdicament. The humans were blamed for the murder of their former rulers while the astrals were blamed for being greedy and looking down upon others._

_Black mist was very satisfied with his place in power and enjoyed the grip he had on his kingdom. On top all this however, he was very vain. So much in fact that his most prized secret treasure was a tall, jewel encrusted golden mirror that held powerful magic. Asked a question, the mirror's answer was always the absolute truth. At least tens times a day, black mist walked down into his secret camber of mirrors and asked the magic mirror the same question._

_"Magic mirror answer this call, who is the strongest and greatest warrior of all?"_

_And each time, the mirror's answer was always the same as before._

_"My king, your strength is beyond compare, to challenge you is something not a soul on this earth would dare." The mirror answered in a bored tone of voice._

_Black mist smiled and laugh triumphally as he had always done before. For years the answer was always the same. Yet one fateful day, when black mist went into his mirror chamber and asked the mirror his question again, he received a very different answer. One he was not at all happy to hear._

_"He has eyes that shine with hope and love, his only limit is the sky above, for a friend there's no length to which he won't go, the strongest in this land is Yuma Tsukumo." The mirror answered while showing an image of Yuma in the reflection. Black mist was angered by information to say the least._

_"IMPOSSIBLE! A mere boy, STRONGER THAN I!? A boy who has yet to lay his eyes on a sword, much less wield one, IS STRONGER THAN I?! HOW?!" Cried out black mist in a fit of rage.  
_

_ In calm voice, the mirror simply answered._

_"While true, you rule the land, with a swift and iron hand, your strength in spirit has a rather large crack, Yuma's has love and devotion, two things you sorely lack."_

_Not standing for the mirror's reasoning one bit, Black mist turned away swiftly with a snap of his cloak. He then quickly dashed to his throne room and summoned someone to take care of this. A few moments later a young man who almost looked identical to black mist floated into the room._

_He had pale skin with a blue tinge. Along with aqua green markings on his face, chest and arms. Complemented by blue gemstones on his forehead and shoulders. He had spikey hair that curled at the end that was the same color as the rest of him. His enchanting and mystical looking eyes were two tone. One clear white while the other was golden._

_Dressed in simple yet elegant clothes, he appeared and bowed before the wicked ruler. Knowing that he had no choice but to obey him for the kingdom's sake. Black mist smirked as his pale colored double kneeled in front of him. Enjoying how he had power over the people in his kingdom. Especially this personin particular, who almost showed no emotion. The evil king allowed his head to rest in his plam lazily with a smug grin on his face as the young man before him spoke._

_"You summoned me, your highness?" Asked the youngman._

_"Oh please, you know you have no need to call me that Astral. You are my half breed little brother." Said the king, condscendingly._

_"I am also the prince of this kingdom under your rule. And I am bound to follow your order because of that." Astral commented._

_Making the smirk on the dark king's face only grow as he answered._

_"Yes, indeed you are. Now then."_

_Black mist's smile disappeared as he stood from his throne and walked towards the tall window. Staring out of it with an intimidating glare as he began to speak._

_"There is a great threat to my power that wishes to destroy me. A person who claims to be the strongest in the kingdom. And I cannot allow him to even breath the same air as I. The annual moonlight festival is tonight in town and everyone is allowed to attend. No doubt he'll be there. Once he's lured out in the open, I want you to draw him away from the crowd lull him into a flaus sense of security. Then when your alone, you deal with him."_

_"Deal with him? Banish him like the others?"_

_Astral asked, to which black mist turned to him and stared at him in disgust as he answered with an annoyed tone of voice._

_"No fool, I want to kill him."_

_"Kill him?"_

_Astral asked slightly surprise as he stood, while Black Mist continued to speak._

_"Don't make me repeat myself. Astral, you and I both know that traitors to the royals must not be allowed to live. I know I ask alot of you, perhaps I may have even been crule. And I do apologize for that. But you must know that I'm as hash as I am because I am constantly pressured to rule this kingdom well. I hope you understand and do this for me. For the good of our land."_

_"Is that what you tell yourself to ease your guilt?"_

_"It's what I do for the kingdom that matters." Black Mist replies with a threating tone._

_With a straight face, knowing that he had no choice, Astral closed his eyes and nodded. Accepting the order. Black mist smiled in approvel before handed him a small glove box and dagger, decorated with rubies on the hilt._

_"Excellent. I knew I could count on you. His name is Yuma Tsukumo. Bring me his heart as proof and I shall greatly reward you."_

_"I need no reward. I'll simply follow my duty." Astral said throne room.  
_

_Black mist's smirk returned once more once astral had left. He laughed evilily, knowing that he be the strongest warrior undisputed, once again soon._

_Little did he realise that the wheels of fate had begun to turn. For Astral was about to meet a person that would free him from the dark rulers grip. And in many other ways that he had yet to know. And now, our story begins..._

* * *

Yuma and his older sister were surrounded by many numbers of towns folk who had come to the annual moonlight festival. Beautiful Japanese lanterns decorated the different stalls and booths.Some were dressed in a kimono and some wore regular clothes but participated by wearing masks. They all were taking part in the many activities that the celebration had to offer. Some joining games or catching gold fish while others enjoyed the many different and wonderful food stands. With plenty of delicious items to try.

This was a celebration to honor the different cultures and people who lived in the kingdom. This was also one of the only few celebrations that still brought the people, both astrals and humans, together as one. The only time where the whole kingdom seemed to be at real peace.

Yuma was dressed in a jacket, blue under shirt and grey shoes with a mask. that resembled a Japanese fox. The young boy couldn't keep eyes from darting everywhere. There was just so much to do and see. He was suddenly shook from his thoughts of excitement as his older sister Kari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Here Yuma. Mom gave us some spending cash. Here's yours, do whatever you want but don't leave the fair grounds. Meet me back at the town entrance by 10. Alright?"

"Yeah, thanks sis! I'll see ya later!" Yuma said running off to the nearest food stand.

"And don't forget! No go getting lost!" Kari yelled remined him.

Yuma waved to ease his sisters worries and continued onward. Unaware that he ran straight into another person until he fell to the ground.

"Ouch...sorry! I wasn't looking and-" Yuma paused, gasping as he looked at who he bumped into.

This person, who appeared to be only one year older than Yuma, was an astral. He's two tone eyes and pale skin seemed to hypnotize Yuma as he stared at him. The young man was dressed in a simple white Kimono with sandels. Yuma was in awe of the natural beauty of the person before him. The look in his eyes with his straight face seemed almost lost. The astral then bent down to Yuma and offered his hand to him.

"Are you injured?" He asked in calm voice, which made Yuma's heart skip a beat.

Turning his head to hide his blush, Yuma excepted the gesture and allowed the Astral to help him stand.

"Uh yeah, thanks. Sorry again. I got excited and didn't pay attention to where I was headed."

"Understandable. It's very festive at this time. I admit I too am a bit excited. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Astral."

"An Astral named Astral? Isn't that kind of..." Yuma paused, unable to think of how finish his sentence. Which Astral did for him.

"Confusing? Yes I agree. But my mother was proud of our race and thus she named me after them." Astral explained.

"Ohhh, that's cool! But yeah, I'm really excited! Cause this is my first moonlight festival ever! So are you here by yourself?" Yuma asked. To which made Astral gain a slightly confused look on his face as he answered.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Really? Then why not come and hang with me?"

You wouldn't be able to tell by his face, but Astral was blown away by the young boy's invitation. For they had only just met and yet he was being so kind. The young prince in disguise did not even know this boy's name and yet he was offering to share his first festival experience with him. Deciding to let his guard down for a moment, Astral nodded, agreeing to accompanying the young boy during the celebration.

"Awesome! You'll have much more fun when your not by yourself. Oh uh wait, I didn't even tell you my name yet did I?" Yuma asked slightly embarrassed.

Making Astral laugh slightly at the boy's hastiness. Something he not done in a very long while. The smile on his face was a different experience too although he did not mind. Yuma smiled as well, seeing his new friend giggle. Astral then reached out his hand for a shake as he answered.

"No you did not. Would you care to tell me?"

"Sure! I'm Yuma Tsukumo. It's nice to meet you astral!"

* * *

**SOTP: And the plot is already thickening! I'm enjoying this! Hope you like this first chapter and hopefully this will be my comeback!**

**Yuma: Don't forget to review!  
**


	2. A night of friendship and revolations

**SOTP: What's up all? Have a good Halloween with lots of candy? Great! Then ya got plenty of goodies to snack on while reading my latest chapter!**

**Yuma tries to sneak off with a piece of chocolate from my sash.**

**SOTP: HEY! Get back here you! Drop the Twix!**

**Yuma: Come on! It's just one piece!**

**SOTP: You already had more chocolate than half the kids in the neighborhood! Give me back my mini candy bar!**

**Astral: Observation #21: Human females are very protective over personal items. Even if that item is a mere piece of candy.**

**Yuma: Disclaimer, Sister of the pharaoh does not own Yugioh Zexal or any other media that might be used.**

**SOTP: Yuma! Get back here!**

**Yuma: See ya!  
**

* * *

Astral's blood seemed to have grown ice cold from shock the moment he learned the young boy's name. This was Yuma that was meant to be his target? In the past, his half brother had sent him to deal with people who were so called 'threats' and while they had done things worthy of punishment, such as stealing or trespassing,Astral never had to do more than banish them. Yet this time his order was to kill, and his target was this innocent young boy? Astral highly doubted that Yuma had done anything worthy of such a punishment, so why on earth would the king want him dead? This thought continued to plague Astral's mind until he Yuma call out to him. The alien prince looked down to see Yuma looking concerned while still holding his hand. The warmth from Yuma's hand made Astral's heart jump slightly which cause him to let go, he felt slightly sad as he did so.

"Astral? Are you ok? You seemed like you were lost in your head there for a second."

Yuma said with a look of worry in his ruby eyes. Astral quickly became calm so as not to raise Yuma's suspicions. Answering him in a slightly somber tone, recalling what the king had tasked him with.

"Yes, I apologize. I was simply caught off guard when you said your name. It's very lovely."

"O-oh...uh thanks...Well, let's go! You want some takoyaki? I've been wanting some ever since I got here!"

Yuma quickly grabbed Astral's wrist and dragged him towards the nearest takoyaki stand. Hoping to hid the blush quickly growing on his cheeks. Astral allowed Yuma to drag him along as he floated next to him. After paying for the food, the two sat on a small bench near the food stand and Yuma's quickly swallowed his first takoyaki. A huge smile spread across his face in enjoyment as began to stuff another into his mouth. Yuma stopped however when he notice Astral seemed to just be staring at the food in front of him. That blank look once again appearing on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you waiting for them to cool or something? That's probably a good idea. It hurts when they burn the roof of your mouth, Mmmmm! But I can't wait! They taste so good and their the best when the first come off the grill!" Yuma explained happily.

Yet Astral answered him somber and tactful.

"I actually don't need food as often as humans do. Or that much either. I only ever eat a small piece of fruit or something every month or so. My body absorbs energy from food like yours, but the energy we gain from even a small amount is plenty. That energy is sent through out my body at a much slower pace and can store it for long periods of time. I can even go without for a year if needed."

"Whoa, Really? Does that mean you can't eat just to enjoy yourself? Sorry, I should've asked before buying the takoyaki for you then."

"No, don't be. It's not that I can't. I just don't need too. And I've never eaten this type of food before, so I have no idea how this will taste."

"But you could if you wanted too?" Yuma asked, which astral replied with a nod.

"Then try one! Even if you don't need too, a treat once in a while is ok. Trust me, you'll love this! " Yuma said happily, swallowing his third piece.

Astral gazed at Yuma with slight confusion and yet he was interested in the positive way Yuma looked at things. Astral never really thought of food as something to enjoy. Just as a tedious chore in order for him to live that he fulfilled with a bite of bread or so every now and again. Seeing Yuma happy as he enjoyed his snack made him curious though.

Deciding to give Yuma's idea a try, he picked up a piece of Takoyaki with a tooth pick just as he observed. Astral then placed it into his mouth and his eyes grew wide with surprise. Never had he eaten something so warm and full of flavor before. He grew a small smile in enjoyment and closed his eyes in contentment while savoring the takoyaki slowly. After swallowing, the alien prince opened his eyes and turned to see Yuma smiling at him.

"See? It's good, huh?"

"Yes, I had no idea how enjoyable this could be. I wonder if eating with others has an effect on a meal..." Astral wondered. To which Yuma answered simply.

"Sure it does! Food always tastes better when your eating with friends!"

The word made Astral stop and look at Yuma as though he had just spoken a foreign language. A friend? Is that what Yuma considered Astral as? He couldn't help but ask as Yuma finished his last piece.

"Yuma, are sure you want to consider me a friend?"

"Huh? Well, I don't really know you enough yet, but you seemed kind of lonely, I know what that's like. And I never really spent time with an Astral before, but I always wanted too. Now that I have, it's awesome! You're really neat Astral! So yeah, I totally want to think of you as a friend! That is if your ok with that though."

Astral suddenly felt an aura of warmth radiate from his chest. He couldn't stop the grateful smile that grew on his face as he spoke.

"I would be honor to be considered a friend of yours, Yuma."

The young boy smiled back at the alien prince, glad he had accepted his offer of friendship. Yet the slight somber look in Astral's eyes did not go unnoticed. After finishing, Yuma and Astral continued to explore the festival together. The talked about many things as the night went on and the alien prince couldn't help but feel something strange course through his whole body. Which seemed to grow only stronger the more time he spent with Yuma. Many people believed that Astral beings did not have emotions because they did not show them. Yet that was not true, Astral's kind showed and felt many emotions, they just had a hard time identifying emotions thus they keep to themselves and stayed neutral, so as not to offend others.

Out of all the astral being's, prince Astral was said to be the most unexpressive. However watching Yuma enjoy himself that evening with food, games and fire works had Astral in a swirl of emotions, all pleasant. For the first time, Astral felt as though he had been given a gift that could not be bought with gold or titles. The gift of a true friend, and Yuma was the one who had given that to him.

Which is why he felt terrible at the fact that the king had ordered him to end Yuma's young life. He knew this was wrong, he knew that this would be betrayal against some one he had come to cherish in a short amount of time. However Astral knew that the kingdom would face Black mist's wrath if he didn't do this. Dreading the deed he was about to do, Astral waited until he was able to sneak Yuma away from the crowd and lead him through the busy town square into an empty ally way.

Yuma got curious as they the two walked further away from the festival. He looked at the alien prince concerned when they reached a dead end. The wall of an abandoned building almost seemed to tower over him. Yuma turned to astral with a nervous tone in his voice when he spoke.

"Hey Astral, we should head back. I told my sister I'd meet her in ten minutes and she's gonna be real upset if I'm late."

Astral turned towards him with a sad look on his face. He turned his back towards him again before he spoke.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you something in private and you wouldn't have been able to hear me over all those people. This won't take too long, I promise."

"Ok, what's up?" Yuma asked.

Astral took a deep breath and began to pull out the dagger hidden in his sleeve. He tired to bury his new found feelings of friendship, tired to tell himself that humans were selfish and the reason his parents were killed. He had no idea that the person who actually killed them was the one he was taking orders from. Black mist had lied to him many times, but Astral never believed his half brother would kill. Yet Astral was here, ordered by the king to kill this innocent boy who had done nothing offered to become his friend.

Astral gripped the dagger's handle, trying to get the courage to finish this gruesome deed. He did not by any means want to do this, but black mist's influence hung over his heart like a deep weight. The alien prince took in another sharp breath, beginning to remove the dagger from his kimono sleeve when he felt something grip onto his shoulder. Astral's eyes shot open, unware that he had closed them until he turned his head slightly to see Yuma looking at him strangely.

Astral had never seen that look on someone's face before. He eyes focused and yet still kind but somber all at once. Astral did not understand the emotion Yuma was feeling, nor did he understand why Yuma was so close when the situation he was in was quite dangerous. Astral quickly became even more confused when Yuma asked him a very shocking question.

"Astral, did someone give you that dagger to kill me?"

"What?! How did you-" Astral started surprised, to which Yuma continued with a small, sad smile on his face.

"I've always been told that Astral's have blamed the humans for us killing the king and queen. How that the king makes living here so hard for everyone and that even though this festival is suppose to celebrate how we live together, that they still hurt and even sometimes kill humans out of fear. I don't blame you, I'm sure your probably scared of me. But doing this won't change anything! You don't have to kill, if you try, I'm sure other Astral's can become friends with humans. My dad always says to believe in the possible and I try my best to do that everyday. I promise you Astral, I didn't want to hurt you. Your my friend."

To say Astral was moved by Yuma's words would be the understatement the decade. For the alien prince could not find the words to describe the overwhelming waves of joy and happiness he felt right then. However Astral also felt confused and couldn't understand how Yuma could be forgiving when his life was in danger from a person he trusted? How could he be so foolish as to treat someone he didn't know as friend he barely knew them? Unable to contain his feeling Astral reacted to Yuma in anger.

"How? How can you think of me as such when I could have ended your life? If you knew I had that dagger before why did you follow me here? Why put yourself at risk for a person whose of a different species that hates your kind? That could kill you right here and now?" Astral asked, holding out the dagger in his hand.

The alien prince's voice was calm with no faltering yet Yuma could tell he was upset. Yuma answered by taking Astral's hand in his left hand while placing his right over the weapon. His gazed into Astral's eyes as he spoke. The young boy's ruby eyes holding nothing but honesty as he spoke.

"Because you won't, Astral. I could see the dagger sitting in your kimono sleeve, that's why you had your hands folded over your chest this whole time, to keep that from falling out. You had this dagger the whole time, and you had many chances to use it, even before we came here but you didn't because you didn't want to! Your heart wasn't in this...And I can tell just by how much you were having tonight that you have one. Your nothing like the king. Your good Astral, don't let what others say decide your thoughts and feelings. Decide for yourself what you think is right."

At this moment, Astral began to cry. Yuma was so pure hearted and kind, forgiving him so easily when he knew that Astral could have done something unthinkable to him. Yet Yuma trusted his instincts and they lead him to believing that Astral didn't want to cause him harm. To which he was right. Without so much as one act of violence, Yuma stopped Astral from this horrible act and saved him from the fear that even he didn't realize was consuming him.

Astral floated slowly to the ground on his knees, letting the weapon drop and allowed the tears to flow from his face. Yuma quickly bent down in front of the alien prince and wrapped his arms around his friend in comfort. Yuma couldn't help but feel connected to Astral, he seemed like he had gone through so much and Yuma could relate to that. He too felt alone sometimes, but he always had someone there to confide in. Astral didn't appear to have anyone. He wrapped his arms around Yuma carefully and cried silently. Allowing Yuma to hold him in his time of need.

After a few moments, Astral pulled back and whispered to Yuma softly with a smile.

"Thank you Yuma, I truly am sorry. You are correct, I could never hurt you. Especially after, I had such fun with the first friend I ever had."

"I'm glad. But Astral, if you didn't want to kill me then who put you up to this? And why did you follow his order?" Yuma asked curiously.

Astral's face became serious once more as he gave Yuma his answer.

"The very person you said I was nothing like. The person you might have very well just saved me from becoming like. The person who wants you dead is the king Yuma. He is a very vain,hateful and cruel person. He will torture any and all who say no to him. Growing up I have suffered from his cruelty. And you will continue to be in danger due to him if you come back here. You said you live in a village hidden in the forest right? You must go home with your sister and never come back."

"But what about you?! If the king finds out you failed, what will happen?!" Yuma asked worried.

"You best not worry about me. I will be fine. Now you must go, before your sister starts to worry."

After the two rose to their feet, Yuma hugged Astral tightly and turned to leave. Before going, the young boy turned back to look at Astral and called out to him.

"Astral, thank you. I know you said not to come back, but I hope we meet again someday."

Yuma then ran out of the alley and hurried to where he was suppose to meet Kari. Unaware of the tears of happiness that ran down Astral's face as he smiled.

"As do I, Yuma."

* * *

**SOTP: I'm not crying! You're crying! I guess I turned up the feels on this chapter. Let me know if I'm going too fast though. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Leave nice reviews please!**


	3. An evil plan and a twilight meeting

**SOTP: Greetings Peeps! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I've only gotten a few reviews but their all good so that's great! I hope you're all ready for this chapter!**

**Yuma: Are you really adding a kiss scene this early?  
**

**SOTP: Yep! Keeping the people happy is what I do.**

**Astral: Disclaimer: Sister of the pharaoh does not have ownership of any of the Yugioh series. Only her own ideas.**

**SOTP: Let's do this thing!**

* * *

"THAT INCOMPATANE SON OF A BITCH, FOOL!" Black mist screamed in anger.

He stood in his mirror chamber the morning after the festival, clenching his fists with pure rage radiating off of him as he threw a vase at one of his many mirrors. Making it shatter into pieces. The king had just learned from his magic mirror that Astral had failed his tasked. Black mist was even more angered by the fact that Astral had lied to him, saying that Yuma did not appear at the festival. For the mirror had also revealed that Astral had become attracted to the young boy and allowed him to get away safely.

"That rotten, useless halfling! I should have him hanged for making me look like a fool! Hmp….however that's not the issue at hand. I need to find a way to find this Yuma, lure him out and end him before he becomes strong enough to take the throne from me! Hmmm...However...I may be able to use the bond that foolish Astral just created to my advantage."

Black mist turned again towards his mirror and asked where Yuma was. The mirror answered by showing the king an image of the hidden village in the forest just outside the kingdom. Determined to get what he wanted, Black mist began to plot an awful idea to kill Yuma in the most heartbreaking way possible. Yet he knew he had to be smart, he couldn't just invite Yuma to the castle. Not after Astral had blown the whistle on him. At that moment, the mirror surprised the king by speaking to him willingly.

"_If I may master, you have one way, to change your appearance, for a short time in the day..."_

"How is this possible? You have free will to speak?"

"_I have many talents, of which you are unaware, many secrets I have, with you I might just share.."  
_

"Cut the rhymes, you moronic object and get to the point." The evil king said impatiently.

_"Ugh...Very well...that was becoming tiresome anyway." _

Suddenly the mirrors surface began to ripple as if it was a puddle. Black mist floated away a few inches in slight shock. A moment later, a figure of a women appeared in the mirror's glass. She had long, straight pink hair with sliver skin and mint green eyes. She was dressed in a simple white dress with gold trim and wore white flat shoes. She's smiled at black mist as she made her greeting.

"_Greetings my master. I have come to show you my true form and offer you a chance to change your own."_

_"_Your a real begin inside that giant piece of glass. Interesting, now what do you mean by change my appearance?"

"_This mirror is a gateway to a sorcery chamber. A secret world that overflows with magic and allows others to change their form into any person or animal they wish."_

"Really? How do I enter?" Asked black mist with an evil smirk on his face.

The figure held out her small hand and lead black mist to enter into the mirror. Curious and eager, the king accepted her offer and was gently pulled into the world of the mirror. He blinked a few times in disbelief as he gazed at the black void around him. Covered in mist and grey glowing shadows. Black mist was no stranger to magic as he studied the black arts and witch craft. He grinned at the feeling of incredible power that surrounded this place. The girl appeared before him again and spoke calmly.

_"Will this help you in your plan my master?"_

_"_Very much so. With the power in this world, I'll be able to curse Yuma and regain my title! But first...I have to set my trap. And I know just how to do..."

* * *

Three days passed after the festival and Astral had not heard a word from the king. He hoped that black mist was fooled so Yuma could stay safe. Longingly, Astral stared out at the kingdom from his bedroom window. He wanted so very badly to see Yuma again. Never had he missed someone so much since his parents passed away. The alien prince knew that Yuma was safer away from him, but this growing loneliness continued to eat at him.

"This ache in my chest is something I've never experienced. Neither have I felt so strongly about a person I have just met...this feeling I have towards Yuma...could this be just mere friendship?"

Astral continued to ponder on. What seemed to confuse him even more was that he had no idea why he was feeling this way. He couldn't understand where this longing to see Yuma came from nor why those feelings were consuming him so. Yet they were, and he wanted nothing more to than to see Yuma again. If only for a small moment. Astral turned to the window again to see that sun had began to set early as normal during the fall. That was when the alien prince came up with an idea. He would only have a few moments, but that would be better than not seeing Yuma at all.

As soon as the sun fully set, Astral snuck out of the castle through his bedroom window and quickly flew over to the village hidden in the forest. Using his powers to make himself invisible so that no one would see him floating over the rooftops. Astral hoped he would find the hidden village before everyone there had turned in for the evening. Quickly he flew across the town, headed into the woods and over a large river that could be crossed by a wooden bridge with candle lanterns on both ends.

After crossing the bridge, Astral followed a small path that seemed to lead towards the village. The surroundings were dark with only the sounds of nature to keep Astral company. He continued going along the path, deeper into the woods. Despite having little to no light to see by. Suddenly a bright glowing light caught Astral's attention, curious he floated towards the light that seemed to be coming from a group of apple trees.

The alien prince found that the light was coming from a lantern sitting on ground, next to a large woven basket filled with apples. Above him, he heard small rustling noises and a gasp that made him look up. Astral gasped as well as his missed matched eyes met familiar ruby red ones. There among the branches was Yuma. Dressed in simple jeans, a mint green tank top and a red long sleeve hoodie with brow boots. His face was covered in small scratches and a few leaves were stuck in his wild hair. His bright eyes full of innocence and warm were full of surprise. Astral smiled as he called out to his young friend.

"Yuma...I found you."

"Astral! You're here! I can't believe this!"

Yuma shouted while smiling in happiness. He quickly jumped down from the tree, landing with a small thump and ran to Astral in excitement. Yuma then embraced the alien prince who returned his hug. Astral was slightly confused. He was glad to see Yuma of course, but he couldn't help but feel something in his heart that grew. Astral felt a peaceful, gentle and calming warmth that seemed to radiate into him. This feeling only ever seemed to happen to him when he was around Yuma. Never before had the alien prince felt so comfortable around someone else.

"Yuma, what exactly were you doing up there? Gathering apples?" Astral asked after he and Yuma pulled away.

"Yeah, Grandma wanted to bake a pie so she sent me to get some after dinner. This way she can have it ready as a dessert after lunch tomorrow. I took the lantern with me in case I was out pass sun down. What are you doing out here, Astral? Did you get lost?" Yuma asked as he gathered the basket and lamp from the ground.

"Honestly, I was hoping to see you again."

"Really? So you came all the way out here to try and find me?" Yuma asked surprised.

"Was that wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I'm glad to see you, especially after what happened. I was afraid something bad happened since you didn't follow the king orders. I wasn't sure if I would see you again. Is something bother you?" Yuma asked, noticing the worried look on Astral's face.

"I am actually not quite sure. Ever since that night I had this ache in my chest. This feeling of wanting to see you again. The image of your face with that sad smile, kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I'm not sure why. All I know was that I had to see you. To see if that feeling would stop or if I would feel better after seeing you. And I do, but I'm not sure why."

Astral grew quiet after finishing his explanation. Yuma reached up to place his right hand on Astral's cheek and stared into his eyes with an understanding gaze.

"Astral, it sounds like you really missed me."

"Miss? What is missed?"

"Missing someone is when you feel sad cause someone you really care about is far away from you. You want to see that person again and are really happy when you do. It's a good feeling actually. It means that the person whose far away means a lot to you." Yuma explained.

"I see. That makes sense, I do feel better after seeing you again."

"I do too. I missed you too Astral, I know we don't each other that well yet but I felt like I really connected to you when we met."

Yuma confessed, making the alien prince blushed slightly as he smiled back at the young boy. After Yuma gathered his things, the two traveled back to Yuma's village together, talking, looking at the stars and sharing an extra apple that Yuma picked. They bickered and teased each other a bit, but it was all in fun and they ended up laughing the whole way. The time seemed to go too fast as the two arrived in the yard outside of a Yuma's home fifteen minutes later. Yuma turned to Astral and grabbed his hand, which surprised the prince as the young boy spoke.

"Astral, I'm really glad you came to see me. Are you sure you can't stay longer? I can introduce you to my family! Dad would love to meet you!"

"I'm sure I would too, but I can't. I've already put you in danger by coming here. I do hope to see you again some day soon though..." Astral spoke sadly, pulling Yuma close to embrace him while closing his eyes in contentment.

Yuma wrapped his arms around Astral in return, feeling sad that his friend had to leave so soon. As he laid his head on Astral's chest, Yuma couldn't help but wonder if friendship was all he was feeling. Astral was gentle, smart, considerate and many other things that Yuma had come to admire. When the two pulled away from each other, Yuma couldn't help but notice that Astral was very beautiful too. With his unearthly pale blue tone, different colored marking and gems. His mismatched eyes only seemed to enhance oh lovely he was. Seeing Astral glow in the moonlight against the dark sky full of stars was a sight that left Yuma breathless.

Longingly, Yuma reached up and cupped Astral's left cheek with his right hand. Astral suddenly felt a blush but quickly gave in to the sweet display of affection by leaning in to the touch. Astral then surprised the young boy by placing his hand over Yuma's, pulling it towards his lips and tenderly kissed the inside of his palm. Yuma blushed in surprised but smiled at Astral, silently telling the prince that he was allowed to do so. Astral smiled back as he pulled Yuma's hand away and then lead him back into a small brush of trees not far from Yuma's house.

Astral carefully pinned Yuma against a tree and leaned in close. Yuma stood there, slightly confused yet dazed, feeling lost in this entrancing feeling that was pulling him towards Astral. The alien prince was also losing himself in the deep ruby red of Yuma's eyes. They were warm and comforting to him, two things he hasn't felt in many years. Carefully Astral came close to Yuma's ear and whispered softly.

"_Yuma...There's something I feel for you, something strong. I believe this is deeper than friendship, but I'm not quite sure."_

_"I'm not sure either Astral...but I don't think this is bad. I like being close to you like this and I like touching you..."_

_"As do I..."_

Astral then closed the gap between them by kissing Yuma softly. Yuma's eyes went wide for a spilt second before closing quickly, wrapping his arms around Astral's neck. Kissing him back feverishly yet with just as much gentleness as Astral. Returning the embrace, the alien prince pulled Yuma closer. Continuing the kiss until the two had to break away for air. Yuma looked up at Astral dazed, his eyes clouded with lust. Relaxing as Astral ran a hand through his hair lovingly before reluctantly floating away from Yuma to head back to the castle. He smiled and waved as he began to leave.

"Sleep well, Yuma. Please take care."

"You too Astral! Later!" Yuma replied happily.

He quickly ran home, feeling slightly embarrassed but mostly happy. Yuma felt like he could fly over moon, he was so over joyed. Yet he was also confused as to what he was feeling and what that kiss had meant. The moment he got home, Kari was at the door. Ready to lecture Yuma about being out too long until she noticed how red his face was.

"What happened? Do you have a fever? Oh or are you blushing cause you ran into your boyfriend?"

"I AM NOT! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE BOYS ANYWAY?!" Yuma screamed back.

"Come on, little bro. Mom, dad and even I could tell you were gay right off the bat. We don't love you any less for that." Kari said, putting her brother in a headlock and rubbing his head before allowing Yuma to break free.

"As much as that's apperectiated, I wasn't with a boyfriend. At least...I'm not sure if that's what I can call him."

Kari looked down at Yuma concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuma, is that guy you met at the festival still worrying you?"

"Huh? Oh no I heard from him and he's fine. Anyway thanks for worrying about me but I'm going to bed. Be sure to give those apples to Grandma for me!"

"Hey! There's only 12 in here! How many did you eat, Yuma?!" Kari called after as Yuma ran up stairs to his room.

The young boy washed his face and changed into his PJ's before getting under the covers and snuggling in his bed. Yuma turned to look out his window, noticing how the glow of the moon reminded him of Astral. Thoughts of the kiss they shared filled his mind as he began to fall asleep. Yuma couldn't help but feel his heart race faster as he thought about the alien prince.

Unaware of the darkness that was going to come for him in the early morning the next day...

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad, haven't written a good romance scene in a while. Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to leave nice reviews!**


End file.
